


My Husband is Plotting to Kill Harry and I have to Stop Him!

by ladyroxanne21



Series: One Night or a Lifetime? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Draco visit the Manor and Narcissa sees Lucius still plotting to kill Harry - despite her very serious warning - she decided that she needs to take matters in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Husband is Plotting to Kill Harry and I have to Stop Him!

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the last part, then here's what you need to know; Harry owns a Muggle club and he and Draco are in a semi-open relationship. Richard is the man that manages Harry's club and he flirts with and gropes *EVERYONE!* :-)  
> Oh! And it might help to know that the Muggle club is LBGT :-)

Narcissa watched as her husband held their grandson. When he looked directly at the baby – who was now six months old – Lucius wore an expression of contentment. Then he would glance up at Harry and his expression would become broody. Narcissa knew that this likely meant just one thing.

As unfortunate as it was, it seems that Lucius still entertained thoughts of killing Harry Potter. The good news was that he hadn't dared to cross Narcissa yet, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before he formed a plan that would leave no evidence to trace back to any of them. Which meant that she needed to take steps to prevent it.

Her own gaze shifted to Harry and turned speculative.  _Hmm... if it worked once..._ With a soft smile, she got to her feet.

“If you'll all excuse me, I have to go powder my nose,” she murmured, using a very old-fashioned euphemism for visiting the loo. Lucius and Draco both gave her a short wave, but Harry looked confused.

Narcissa left the room and Apparated straight to her secret study. It contained all those little things that she liked to keep to herself. Mostly this was sentimental mementos, but also all the various potions she brewed. Nothing illegal or dangerous – mind – just things like Felix Felicis, which she occasionally gave a drop or two to her husband in secret before he had an important business meeting.

Carefully selecting the right potion, she took a moment to debate the dosage. Then she shrugged and figured that – in this case – far too much was better than not enough. After that, she closed her eyes and concentrated harder than she'd had to in a very long time. When ready, she Disapparated.

To her profound relief, it worked. Looking around, she found that she was in a hidden room in the back of the cellar of the Black family property; Grimmauld Place. Long ago, this particular room had been separately warded from the rest of the house so that any member of the Black family could hide here if needed, or have a safe place to Apparate in or out.

Deeply curious, Narcissa looked around at all the changes as she made her way to the kitchen. She didn't have a lot of time to work with, but she figured that no one would come looking for her for a few minutes yet. To her delight, Draco had a magically temperate wine rack in their kitchen. This meant that her job was now vastly easier.

A look in the refrigerator let her know that they planned to have beef for dinner, which meant a red wine. She selected the one she knew that Draco was most likely to pick, and then magically removed the cork. She vanished just enough so that she could add the potion to it. After that, she magically put the cork back and set the bottle back in the rack  _exactly_ as it had been.

With a soft smile of sheer satisfaction with herself, she quickly made her way back to the secret room and returned home. Lucius gave her a look of genuine concern. He had obviously noted her unusually long absence.

“No worries, dear,” she assured him. “I think I ate something that disagreed with me and had to find a potion to settle my stomach. All is well.”

He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

The rest of the visit, she held, cuddled, and played with her adorable grandson. Rubbing noses with him, she smiled and thought:  _If all goes well, Harry will soon give you a brother or a sister._

 

***

 

Harry picked at his breakfast with no appetite. He wondered if he was coming down with an illness. He went to his club often enough that he could have easily contracted a bug or the flu. The worst part was that he utterly  _loved_ cheesy scrambled eggs and bacon, and yet at the moment, they looked like the most unappealing food on the planet!

Draco pushed his mostly full plate away. “I'm sorry, but I think you must have over-salted this, or something. I just can't eat it.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “I promise, I'll do much better tomorrow.”

Draco smiled. “I know you will. As for me right now, I think I'll just grab something on my way to work.” He then stood and gave Harry a kiss. “See you later.”

“Just remember, I'm having Hermione come over for about an hour or so before you get home because I have to go to my club.”

“Oh, right,” Draco murmured with a slight frown. “Will you be out late?”

“Not very,” Harry stated. “I hope to be back by nine or ten.”

“I'll see you then,” Draco replied, giving Harry another kiss. Harry made sure that Draco couldn't escape for several long moments.

“See you tonight,” Harry said, smiling as he watched an adorably flushed Draco leave.

After that, Harry made sure to feed his son breakfast, and then play with him until Luna arrived. His stomach still felt a bit off, but nothing he couldn't handle. Luna greeted him with a soft kiss.

“You always look so tired by the time I get here,” she murmured. “Go on then. I've got him.” She immediately produced a stuffed toy of something animal-like that Harry had no idea if was real or not.

He simply grinned, returned her kiss, and then went back to bed. With his late nights, he tended to need at least one big nap each day. He was so lucky to have the people he had in his life!

 

***

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked with a happy grin. He was currently tending the bar while Richard was on break.

Draco returned his grin, appreciating the way Harry looked like sex on legs in those jeans and that tight shirt. “Hermione told me to take a night off. Well... at least until we both come home.”

Harry quickly made a tequila sunrise that was rather light on tequila and heavy on cherry pur é e. He then handed it to Draco with a heavy kiss. 

“How did you know what I wanted?” Draco asked after his first sip.

“It's just what I've been drinking tonight,” Harry answered with a shrug. Making one for himself even as he made a handful of other drinks for customers. He handed those out with kisses too – except for his drink.

“Draco...” Richard purred in delight as he rubbed up to and groped the gorgeous blond.

Draco raised a brow in amusement. “Richard.”

“I should make you dance with me before Harry disappears with you,” Richard said with an enticing pout.

Draco was just slightly flustered since he wasn't really used to such blatant flirting. Before coming to this bar the first time, his experience was of very covert flirting in regular muggle bars that occasionally ended with a one off in the loo. However,  _everyone_ in this bar seemed to try to take flirting to the next level! The next level being full on groping and making out on the dance floor. With anyone and everyone.

“Er... why not?” Draco asked with a slight blush. 

Harry grinned at him and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like  _adorable._ Draco gave him a light glare, not appreciating being describe with such a cutesy word. Then he followed Richard out onto the floor.

Harry did his best to make drinks rather than stare at Draco, but the lack of space in his pants told everyone that his mind was most definitely on his lover. Frequent glances toward the dance floor provoked unconscious moans and sighs of pleasure. The sight of Draco and Richard groping each other while dancing quite erotically was almost enough to make Harry spunk in his pants right then and there!

Luckily, a woman who was scheduled to start her shift in ten minutes had clocked in early and took over making drinks without Harry even noticing. He simply leaned one elbow on the bar, propped his chin up with his hand, and mooned over Draco. He kept up an entire conversation with himself.

“God he's gorgeous! I could watch him dance forever! I love the way his hips move. And that arse! Oh that arse...”

He took a sip of his drink, absently topping off Draco's since it was about half empty.

One of the customers – a bisexual woman who simply adored flirting with Harry – blatantly stole Draco's newly refilled drink, and then turned to stare at the blond sex God along with Harry. She giggled. 

“Yes, his arse is a work of art,” she agreed.

“Right?!” Harry asked and agreed in a gleeful tone. “I could have a sculpture made of that arse and hang it on the wall in my family room!”

She laughed outright. “I'd love to see the reaction it provoked if his mother ever came over for a visit!”

Harry chuckled. “She a real Lady. She'd probably ignore it completely as if it didn't exist.”

The woman grinned at him. “Ah, that makes sense. Of course a man as posh as he is comes from nobility.”

Harry simply shrugged. Then he grinned at Draco again. “Do you see what he's wearing? I'd swear that it was poured directly onto him!”

“And yet it's still rather elegant,” she observed. “He looks like he could be dining in a prestigious restaurant _or_ clubbing at a place like this. That outfit would work equally well. Oh! Richard grew rather bold!”

Harry sighed in longing as he watched Richard actually unzip Draco's expensive trousers so that his hands would fit inside them. He then cupped Draco's glorious arse and ground their groins together. The two of them were also kissing, but it looked more like a fun and lazy kiss than a passionate one.

“I could orgasm just watching them!” Harry blurted out, biting his lip.

His companion giggled and shook her empty glass significantly. Harry absently made her another, and then remembered to take a sip of his own.

“You sound like you have it rather bad for him,” she remarked with a knowing grin.

“Very!” Harry agreed far more honestly than he had planned. “I feel like someone hit me with an entire vat of love potion!”

“If such a thing existed, you could probably sell it here and make a fortune!” She stated rather obviously.

A tall and beautiful black man tapped Draco on the shoulder, which prompted Richard to gracefully bow out. It also prompted Harry to stand up completely straight in surprise. Draco tilted his head curiously, and then shrugged before dancing with the new man.

“What's _he_ doing here?”

“Uh-oh!” The woman murmured with a frown. “Judging by your reaction, I take it that's an ex lover of his?”

“What?” Harry asked in confusion. “No. Well, I don't _think_ so. He's just one of Draco's friends from school and I have no idea why he's here.”

“ _Damn_ ,” she purred in appreciation. “They look good together.”

By this time, Richard had returned to the bar, and now leaned on it while standing next to Harry. “Yes, they do.”

Harry shrugged. “Well, yes...”

“Uh-oh,” Richard blurted out in alarm. “Ex-lover?”

“That's what I thought!” Their companion exclaimed with a giggle.

“No...” Harry murmured. He felt strange. A good half of him was still drooling over the erotic sight of Draco dancing, his pale white skin a striking contrast to Blaise's rich black. However, the other half was feeling something he couldn't recall ever feeling before. It was a dark emotion that he didn't like at all.

When Blaise tried to kiss Draco, Draco turned his head away and pointedly fastened his trousers – which had still been hanging open from Richard's groping. Then he took Blaise's hand and led him over to the bar.

“ _Potter_?!” Blaise exclaimed in shock.

“Zabini,” Harry greeted in a polite but flat tone of voice.

Draco stole Harry's drink since his had been stolen. He took a single large gulp to wet his dry throat. Then he smiled at Harry.

“Blaise says that he's here with Pansy and Theo!”

“They went to find a table,” Blaise added.

“Their drinks are on the house,” Harry informed Richard, who looked surprised, but nodded in acceptance.

Draco grinned and ordered what he remembered as being his friend's favorite drinks. Richard made those as Harry made new drinks for both him and Draco.

“I'm done for the night,” Harry announced, kissing Richard on the cheek.

“Go on. Have fun,” Richard bade with an encouraging smile.

When Harry was standing next to Draco, Draco slipped his hand into Harry's. “I know that this won't be pleasant for you, so after you say hi, you can go dance. I just want to catch up for a bit.”

Zabini went from looking very surprised to see the Savior of the Wizarding World working in a muggle bar to positively gobsmacked by the sight of Draco and Harry holding hands. “ _Whoa_ ...”

Harry picked up the tray of drinks because he now had a  _lot_ of experience carrying heavy trays without spilling anything. He didn't say a word as he followed Draco and Blaise.

“Pansy has been nagging us to try this club for months,” Blaise said since he couldn't think of anything better to say. “But Theo is firmly straight and he didn't think he'd have any fun. Recently, there's been a flier going around that this place is remodeling and will be having a sort of Grand Opening next weekend...” he trailed off as he heard Harry groan.

“Don't remind me!” Harry muttered, just barely loud enough to be heard over the music. 

He had a  _million_ little things that he needed to do before they could open their second floor. Thankfully, most of it was reviewing the things that Richard picked out and signing off on them. At this rate, Richard was going to bankrupt them before opening night!

Spotting Pansy, Draco pointed the table out. It was far enough away from the bar that they couldn't see it. Also, it was sort of tucked in a corner away from the thickly crowded dance floor so that dancers wouldn't trample the tables. Thus the area offered a bit of privacy. Lastly, it was the quietest spot in the entire club – which was not to say that it was actually quiet, just that it was slightly easier to hear talking over here.

Relatively assured that they would not be disturbed by the many muggles crowded around other tables, Draco cast a charm that reduced the noise but didn't eliminate it completely. Then he grinned at his friends. 

“There! Now we can hear ourselves speak!”

Harry set the tray down and tried not to feel weird as Pansy and Theo stared at him in astonishment. Draco kissed Pansy on the cheek.

“Pans, your mouth is hanging open,” Draco informed her. She promptly closed it.

“What are you doing here with _Harry sodding Potter_ of all people?!” Pansy roared, clearly flummoxed.

Blaise chuckled at this and took a seat as he waited to hear the answer.

Draco blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Er... Well... We live together –” 

“ _Wha_...?” The three ex-Slytherins blurted out in unison.

Harry laughed at their utterly astounded expressions. He stroked a hand down Draco's arm and took hold of his hand. “I probably  _should_ leave you to this.”

Draco smiled at him. “I'll come find you on the dance floor later.”

Harry pointed at a clock. “If you haven't by ten, I'm going home, but you can definitely stay here with your friends.”

Draco nodded in agreement. Harry pulled his hand free and used it to wave to the entire table. 

“It was interesting seeing you again,” Harry stated, actually serious since they had made him laugh. “Maybe I'll see you again sometime.” After that, he made his way to the dance floor and got lost in the crowd near the bar.

“ _What._ The ever loving _fuck_ ,” Pansy growled menacingly. “Was _that_ about?!”

Draco chuckled. “As I said, we live together.”

“Just back the fuck up!” Pansy roared angrily. “I know we haven't seen you in about three quarters of a year since you bought up that business and started working so much! But _surely_ news like this might have been important enough to – oh I don't know – _tell your best friends_!!!”

Draco sighed and looked to his hands in his lap. “It gets worse...”

“Oh no,” Pansy murmured, waving her hands in front of her. “That's just not possible. I refuse to believe that there's anything _worse_ than you living with – and by all appearances _dating_ – Harry bloody Potter!”

Draco gave her his most innocent looking grin, which was actually rather creepy on him. It made his friends flinch and sit back as much as they could. Draco looked away evasively.

“We have a son together...”

Pansy jumped to her feet and slammed her hand down on the table. “WHAT. THE. EVERLOVING. FUCK?!?!”

Blaise immediately signaled to a nearby waitress, and once he had her attention, circled his fingers around the table to indicate that he meant a round followed by holding up two fingers. This meant that he wanted her to bring their table two rounds, and he didn't particularly care what. She nodded in understanding.

Taking a sip of his drink, and then a very deep breath, Draco told them his part of the story.

 

***

 

At a little after half nine, Harry was in the middle of a group of men and women who were actually dancing more than groping. Well, the dancing wasn't exactly innocent with plenty of body parts rubbing up against each other, but it hadn't gotten  _too_ friendly yet. A women threw her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him close for a kiss.

Draco tapped her on the shoulder before she could think to shift her hands to Harry's firm arse. With a grin, Harry held his hands up as if surrendering. With a groan of disappointment, his posse quickly took a step back.

Harry closed the distance between him and Draco and pulled his lover in for a possessive kiss. Draco returned it with a low moan of lust. His hands tangled in Harry's hair, provoking a moan from Harry as well. As all of this was happening, they swayed together in a loose approximation of a dance.

“How'd it go?” Harry asked a bit breathlessly when they broke apart for oxygen. Their hips were still grinding together as they swayed.

“I think Pansy would have actually Avada Kedavra'd me if we hadn't been in a very public muggle place,” Draco informed him with a soft chuckle.

“Did they leave?” Harry wondered.

“Not sure,” Draco murmured. “They didn't seem interested in dancing and wanted to drink a bit more, but I could see them wanting to leave to go rant about me. It was rather appalling of me not to have invited them to lunch or something much sooner.”

“Why didn't you?” Harry wondered as he made love to Draco's neck.

“Mmm...” Draco moaned, unable to think about anything at the moment, and then his brain processed Harry's question. “Er... didn't have enough time to myself to think about it. I was either working or with you and James.”

“Speaking of your work, have I mentioned how much I love what you're wearing?” Harry asked in a husky voice. “You look like sex on legs!”

Draco grinned. “That's exactly what I thought about you when I first saw you tonight.” Not even a full second later, he seized Harry's lips in a demanding and passionate kiss.

One of the blokes that Harry loved to dance with came up behind him and joined their dance. Harry didn't even notice or care. Neither did Draco. They were in their own little world, slow dancing despite the faster music. However, most people danced slower than the music since it was hard to kiss and grope at a fast pace.

The rest of Harry's usual posse slowly surrounded them, until they were in the middle of an epic groping session. Draco responded by wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as Harry's arms were around his waist. They were dancing and grinding so close together that they were basically frotting. All the extra hands on their bodies just made it all the better in their opinion.

Without warning, Draco clung to Harry and gasped softly against his neck. Draco shuddered from the wonderful orgasm as warmth flooded his pants. That was definitely going to need to be cleaned up soon! Harry moaned and shivered as the realization of what had just happened practically ripped an orgasm from him as well. They both looked blissfully high for a few moments as they rocked together.

The bloke groping Harry's arse chuckled, but didn't shy away. The bloke licking the exposed portion of Draco's neck also chuckled and whispered in Draco's ear: “That sounded bloody fantastic.”

“It was,” Draco informed him with a thoroughly satisfied grin. He then looked up to find Pansy, Theo, and Blaise watching them from a few feet away with inscrutable expressions. Pansy had her arms crossed and was tapping one foot impatiently.

Draco held up his hands as if surrendering, which prompted everyone – even Harry – to take a step back. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over toward his friends. Pansy's expression softened just slightly.

“Let's try this again,” Pansy suggested, referring to the conversation that they'd had earlier. It hadn't ended very well, and now that they'd had a few more drinks, she felt ready to be a bit more open minded.

“I'm going to need to visit the loo first,” Draco informed her. Then he turned to look at Harry. “This is probably going to take a while. You go on home.”

“Alright,” Harry agreed softly. “I'll see you when you get back.” Then, not caring in the slightest if it shocked or repulsed Draco's friends, Harry kissed his lover as if trying to give him something to keep in mind for later.

After Harry left, Draco followed his friends back to their table – which they had subtly charmed so that no one else would want it. On the way, he slipped into the loo so that he could take care of some business and have the privacy to cast a cleaning charm on his pants. Once sitting at the table, Draco sniffed his drink. He had no idea why, but his stomach churned at the thought of drinking any more tonight, so he simply set it back down on the table.

“So!” Pansy began with a sigh. “You're dating and living with Harry Potter, and you two also have a son together. Is there anything _else_ you'd like to tell us?”

Draco had the grace to look sheepish. “I'm sorry for not telling you sooner.”

Pansy harrumphed, and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “So... what's it like dating the Savior?”

Draco chuckled, glad to see that she had come around already. The slight smiles on Blaise and Theo's faces let him know that they were trying to be supportive as well. However, Blaise couldn't help but look a bit disappointed as well. Draco knew that it stemmed from an unrequited crush, but since it was unrequited, he ignored it.

“Well...” Draco began with a soft smile. “It's better than I thought it'd be.”

 

***

 

Harry watched Draco rest his flushed left cheek on the seat of the toilet. This was followed by a few dry heaves. “Er... how much did you have to drink last night?”

Draco groaned miserably, prompting Harry to summon a hangover potion from their potions cabinet.

“I didn't think I'd had much at all, just the drinks you made me, and I did even really finish any of them!” Draco bemoaned. Then he accepted the potion and downed it.

“Hmm...” Harry frowned in thought. “That's strange. I made them just barely alcoholic.”

Draco sighed in relief as the hangover potion kicked in. “Ah! That's better!”

Harry helped him to his feet. “I'm feeling a bit off this morning as well, so maybe the cherry pur é e was wonky.” 

“Maybe you should take a potion too, just in case you're simply a bit hungover as well,” Draco suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement and summoned another potion. To his relief, his queasiness cleared up. He smiled at Draco. “You're brilliant!”

Draco chuckled. “Well... since we're both in the bathroom...” His eyes drifted significantly toward the shower.

Harry grinned. “As I said, brilliant!”

Draco cast a monitoring charm on their son, and then joined Harry once the shower was set to the perfect temperature. They knew they probably didn't have long, so they actually scrubbed each other up before giving each other delicious handjobs. Just when they were groaning their release into a hot kiss, the monitoring charm went off to let them know that James was awake. Fortunately, he was still cooing quietly to himself, so they had a little time to rinse off.

The moment Harry felt he was completely clean, James started to wail hungrily. Harry grabbed a towel to dry off with as he rushed to reassure his son that breakfast would be happening soon. At this age, James mostly had bottles of breastmilk – which he was able to hold by himself – but he also got a taste of egg yolks or fruit and vegetable purées after Harry was done eating his own breakfast.

Draco chuckled as he joined them in the kitchen a few minutes later. He had taken the time to dry off, but since he didn't have to go to work, he hadn't bothered to put anything other than his heavenly silk boxers on.

“You know,” he paused and gestured to the purée that Harry was preparing for their son. “Steamed potatoes mashed with butter actually sounds really good. With runny eggs. And an orange?”

Harry laughed. “I was thinking something similar. Look, I set a bowl of potatoes aside for me. Didn't think you'd want any though.”

“This seems like enough to share since I want eggs too,” Draco suggested. Harry kissed him. Just because he wanted to.

James saw this from where he was drinking his bottle in a highchair. He decided that they weren't paying enough attention to him, so he threw his bottle across the room. Then he pointed at it and wailed insistently.

Draco cast him a delighted grin. “Such a little Slytherin!”

 

***

 

Harry was bent over his toilet having a rather unpleasant conversation with it when Draco burst into the bathroom. Seeing Harry already occupying the object he needed direly at the moment, he rather impressively cast a wordless spell to conjure a large bucket. Then he hurled into it several times before glaring at Harry.

“I don't know what it is you caught from that muggle club of yours, but now you've given it to me!” Draco growled, definitely _not_ appreciating the fact that he was sick. They both had been queasy on and off for over a week, but this was the first time either had actually thrown up. Very unfortunately, they were completely out of anti-nausea potion by this point.

Harry shook his head helplessly, which provoked another bout of retching into the toilet. “I can't imagine what this is. If it was a flu, A: the pepper up potion would have gotten rid of it the other day, and B: I'm pretty sure we would have gotten over it the muggle way by now anyway.”

“Well obviously we haven't!” Draco sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes. Even that threatened to set him off again, but thankfully, it didn't. “Obviously. Merlin's saggy balls! The only other time I felt like this, I was pregnant with James!”

“Don't even joke about that!” Draco cried out emphatically, which triggered another unpleasant conversation with his bucket.

Meanwhile, Harry was gaping at the ceiling in astonishment. “ _No_ ...” 

“What?” Draco asked curiously when he felt like he could speak without bringing anything up. 

Harry turned his pale face to stare at Draco. “It  _couldn't_ be...”

“What?” Draco repeated, feeling a shiver of apprehension run up his back.

Rather than say anything, Harry grabbed his wand off the floor where he'd dropped it, and then summoned his phone. A moment later, he threatened to Incendio it if it didn't unlock for him. Then he texted Hermione.

_Er, not dying, still might be an emergency._

Hermione – having used Harry as her focus, rather than his kitchen or bedroom – appeared right next to them about 15 seconds later. She crossed her arms over her bra and half glared at Harry. She was wearing a very lacy pair of red panties that inexplicably interested Harry for a good half a second before she cleared her throat significantly.

“Right!” Harry stated, and then cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you could cast that spell on me. You know, the one you cast the last time I thought I was dying.”

Hermione noted the way that Harry was draped over the toilet  _and_ the way it was obviously full of sick. “Oh  _Harry_ ...” she exhaled in sympathy. Then she held up her wand and cast: “Gravida Probatur!” 

Sure enough, he lit up yellow.

“ _Fuck..._ ” Harry exhaled in awe. Then he cleared his throat again. “Er... now do Draco...”

“Wha...?” Hermione blurted out, startled. She turned to find Draco also sitting on the floor of the bathroom. However, instead of the toilet, he was clutching a well used bucket. “Oh...” 

Draco had shifted when she first arrived so that the bucket covered his nakedness. He found it mildly amusing that Harry didn't seem to care about his own nudity. Then again, Draco and Pansy had shared a bathroom and gotten ready for their separate dates and whatnot together for a while after Hogwarts but before he'd bought his shop.

Hermione took a steadying breath, and then cast the spell on Draco. He lit up yellow as well. Harry swore again, his eyes probably as wide as they could get.

“ _Harry_...” Hermione whispered, still slightly in shock. “How did this happen?”

“I have no idea!” Harry blurted out fervently.

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You said that she cast this spell the last time you  _thought_ you were dying, but obviously you haven't died – or wait!  _Did_ you? Did you die and get brought back somehow?”

“Er... Not _recently_ ,” Harry answered with a very strange look and a half shrug.

Hermione sighed and sat down next to Draco. She pulled her knees to her chest, and then wrapped her arms around her knees. “I just cast a pregnancy test spell. Black is negative and yellow is positive.”

“No fucking way in hell!” Draco roared, and then groaned as his stomach churned. He determinedly pressed on. “There is no way in Merlin's sweaty arse crack that _I'm_ pregnant!”

“Harry too,” Hermione gently pointed out.

This – the gentle way she simply asserted that it was true – made Draco gulp and sit up a bit straighter. All the blood drained from his face. “But... but...  _How_ ?!”

He looked to Harry, who shook his head and spread his hands wide apart. Clearly, he had no idea either. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“How should I know? I would presume that you both took a fertility potion at some point, and then had sex.”

Draco still couldn't quite wrap his head around this. “But... but...  _when_ ?” He shook his head very slowly as he tried to think of  _anything_ out of the ordinary that could explain this. “ _How_ ?” He asked again since there was absolutely  _nothing_ that could explain this.

Hermione patted his shoulder sympathetically. “If neither of you know how it happened, perhaps you should both go see Healer Rowe and ask her to figure out when it happened. That should help you narrow down the possibilities.”

Draco merely nodded, too lost in his own thoughts to say anything. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug now that he felt like he wasn't going to be sick again. He also pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks,” he murmured. 

She returned his hug for a good 30 seconds before she pulled back and kissed his cheek. “Do you work tonight?”

Harry shook his head.

“Then Ron and I will come over after work tonight and we'll try to figure out what happened,” she informed him.

He smiled at her. “I'll make garlic mashed potatoes and something to go with it.”

“A rack of ribs? Oh! And shrimp!” Hermione suggested. “And a side of pickles? And maybe Maple Nut ice cream for dessert?”

Harry raised a brow at that. Then he raised his wand, pointed it at her, and jokingly cast: “Gravida Probatur!” Now that she had reminded him of the spell.

She lit up yellow as well.

“ _Hermione_...” Harry exhaled reverently.

Hermione stared at her glowing hands, which were now shaking. She looked up at Harry with wide eyes. “I... I had no idea...”

Harry hugged her tightly once more. “Congratulations!”

Inexplicably, Hermione burst out crying.

Draco, still in a bit of shock from his own utterly unexpected pregnancy, decided that this was probably a good time to leave the bathroom and find some pants or pajama bottoms or something. He stood up and vanished his bucket. Thankfully, James wasn't due to wake up for a while yet.

Harry stroked Hermione's bushy brown hair to comfort her. “Shh... Why are you crying?”

“I was beginning to think that it would never happen!” Hermione wailed, hot tears leaking all over Harry's shoulder.

Harry shifted so that he was as comfortable as he could be while sitting on a cold bathroom floor. Then he pulled her more fully into his lap and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly. Other than that, he just let her cry until it had run its course.

Draco reappeared in the doorway of the bathroom. He was now wearing a bathrobe and looked slightly more composed and less pale than he had a few minutes ago. He cleared his throat to get their attention, then he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

“Your weasel wants to know why his wife hasn't come home yet.”

Ron gave him a light glare with no real heat behind it. Instead, he was concerned about why his wife was sobbing on their best friend's shoulder. The fact that she wasn't wearing much and he was naked only caused a flicker of curiosity, since Harry obviously had called her over for his emergency before finishing his morning ablutions. 

“'Mione?” Ron asked hesitantly.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. “Oh Ron! It's finally happened!”

“What's happened? Did Harry snap and go on a bloody rampage?” Ron asked, clearly attempting to lighten the mood.

“I'm... I'm...” she faltered, shaking again.

Harry gave Ron a soft and sympathetic smile. “Pregnant. She's pregnant.”

Ron looked thunderstruck, but in a good way. He pulled his wife into his arms and gave her a hard kiss. “That's fantastic!”

Hermione clung to him, her shock slowly fading. Draco gave Harry a hand up. Then handed him the soft and fluffy robe he'd brought. Harry kissed Draco as he pulled the robe on.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked with a soft smile. “Feel up to a trip to St. Mungo's?” 

“Might be,” Draco stated with a shrug.

This pulled Ron from his personal bliss for a moment, although he still held onto his wife. “Why do you need to go to St. Mungo's?”

“I'm pregnant too,” Harry muttered wryly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“ _Again_?!” Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione giggled and turned her face so that while it was still resting on Ron's shoulder, she could look at Harry and Draco. “And so is Draco.”

Ron looked flabbergasted. “Wha...?”

“Come on,” Hermione beckoned. “Let's go home and I'll tell you what I know. We can find out more tonight at dinner.”

“Er... right...” Ron muttered. A moment later, Hermione Disapparated them.

Draco sighed a bit reluctantly. “I suppose I'll go make us Healer appointments for when Luna usually stops by.”

“And I'll go start on breakfast,” Harry added.

Draco looked down at the toilet, over at the shower, and then back at Harry. “Perhaps we should get cleaned up a bit first.”

Harry chuckled. “You're probably right.”

 

***

 

“Lovely to see you again, Mr. Potter,” Healer Rowe greeted him. “And nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco privately thought that her tone fell a hair short of sincere, but since that was better than most Slytherins could manage, he forgave her for it.

Focusing on Harry, Rowe smiled. “Did you come for a check up? The appointment notes say that you are pregnant again, but surely it's a bit soon for that.”

Harry took a deep breath. He had learned that Healer Rowe was trustworthy, even if she occasionally came across as snobby or rude. Also, since she was basically going to become rather intimate with him over the next few months – again – being his Healer and all, Harry decided to just blurt out all the details.

“Alright, so, since the last time you saw me, I found out who the other father of my son is. Turns out, it's Draco, and his family tapestry let him know the moment James was born. He came to me and now we're living together, but probably the bit you are most interested in is that, well, we're both pregnant and we have _no idea_ how!”

Healer Rowe chuckled softly. “Calm down Harry. Let me just...” She cast the pregnancy test spell on both of them, actually a tiny bit surprised when they really did light up yellow. “Oh dear... And you say you have no idea how this happened?”

They both shook their heads. She cast a spell to scan Harry first, and then Draco. It was the sort of spell that produced a stream of light that projected data in the air.

“Well, this shows that a fertility potion was definitely consumed. And by that, I mean that there are traces of it in both of you. So, this wasn't a bizarre magical accident or spell gone wrong.”

Harry and Draco exchanged confused looks. Then Draco sighed. “Listen, I know you are thinking that one or both of us probably tried to play a prank or something on the other, but that's not it. I heard about how hard the birth was for Harry, and I wouldn't have done this to him. Not without his express permission, and maybe not even then.”

“And while I'm not adverse to getting pregnant again,” Harry added honestly. “I would have waited until you could tell me that my magical core had returned to full strength. Not to mention, I wouldn't have done this to Draco because I know how hard and scary pregnancy is.”

Healer Rowe sighed because she had no choice but to believe them. Smiling, she decided not to dwell on the how. “In any case, congratulations! You are both pregnant. Let me just see...” She cast the spell on Harry that made a holographic projection of the womb. “Looks like you are 13 weeks and two days...”

She then cast the spell on Draco. “Same goes for you. Seems like that must have been a fun night.”

Harry chuckled, put a hand on her shoulder, and then gave her a very serious look. “They're  _all_ fun nights!”

She laughed at that. “Well, they're fun now. Just wait until your belly gets bigger again.”

“Ugh! Don't remind me,” Harry grumbled.

She smiled fondly at him. “Since you are already familiar with what will happen, I think I should spend the rest of this appointment talking Mr. Malfoy through everything he needs to know.”

Harry smiled at Draco, and then returned his attention to Rowe. “Can you do that zooming in thing first?”

“Certainly!” Rowe answered with a grin. Then she adjusted both spells so that rather than project the womb, they projected the babies inside them. Soft and rapid whooshing filled the room.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed it tight as he pointed to the one projecting from Draco's stomach. “See that alien worm looking thing? That's the baby. Yours looks different than mine though.” This puzzled Harry, who looked toward Rowe.

She was currently biting her lip and trying to maintain a completely bland expression as she studied the hologram. But Draco was a Slytherin and he was not fooled by her in the slightest.

“What's wrong?” He demanded in concern. From the moment he had first found out he was very shockingly pregnant until this moment, he had been of the opinion that it wasn't real and that he didn't want to be pregnant anyway. This exact moment, a cold chill of fear made him shiver and he silently vowed that he would spend every last knut of the Malfoy fortune if he had to in order to make sure this baby was alive and healthy!

“Nothing's wrong,” she assured him vaguely.

“Then why do you _look_ like something's wrong?” Draco asked in his iciest tone of suspicion.

She sighed and looked Draco in the eye. “I'm just making sure that both of them are healthy, and they are.”

Draco exhaled in profound relief. “Both Harry's and my baby are fine. That's good.”

Healer Rowe chuckled and shook her head. “I mean that both of yours are healthy. Of course, from the brief glance I gave it, Harry's baby is healthy too.”

The made Draco's brain stop completely. He felt all the blood drain from his face for the second time that day, and even his breathing seemed to have stopped. His mouth may or may not have been hanging open slightly.

Harry squeezed his hand in concern. “Draco? Are you alright? Draco?!”

“Did-did-did did she ju...” Draco couldn't finish as his throat had suddenly gone completely dry and nothing but air came out. What little air there was since he still didn't think he was breathing. 

Harry must have thought Draco wasn't breathing either because he shook Draco a little and insisted: “Breathe!” 

Healer Rowe summoned several potions from the supply cabinet down the hall. They were mostly nutritive and anti-nausea potions, but one was a calming draught. She administered a few drops to Draco – just enough to calm him without making him drowsy.

Draco clung to Harry until he felt a little better. For the second time that day, Harry found himself holding a loved one as they freaked out. He rubbed Draco's back and waited for the potion to kick in.

When Draco stopped resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder and turned his head so that he was resting his cheek instead – which allowed him to look at Healer Rowe – she smiled at him.

“Now, Mr. Malfoy, are you ready to hear what I have to say?”

Still a bit shaken, but definitely calmer, Draco nodded.

“Lovely!”

 

***

 

Harry watched Narcissa take James from Draco and carry him toward the parlor. “Er... when exactly are we planning to tell them?”

It was their monthly visit to Malfoy Manor, and Draco was looking rather paler than he normally did. Not to mention severely reluctant. He normally liked their visits, but not so much today. This made Harry suspect that Draco was preparing to tell his parents the shocking news.

Draco didn't say a word as he followed his mother. The only indication he gave that he was even aware of Harry's presence was the fact that he clutched Harry's hand and wouldn't let it go. It didn't take too long before they were settled on a love-seat facing Lucius, who was watching his wife hold their grandson with a faint smile.

Then Lucius looked at his son and noticed that something was wrong. He raised a brow in curiosity. “Draco?”

Narcissa looked over and frowned. “Is something wrong dear?”

“Er...” Draco tried to speak. Once again, it felt like his throat went dry. “Er...”

Narcissa handed James to her husband and then knelt before her son. “Do you have something you need to tell us?”

Draco nodded, suddenly fascinated with one of the portraits on the wall. It was of a fat and balding relative that had died centuries ago, but he had such a twisted sense of humor that they couldn't bear to get rid of him. Narcissa patted his hand.

“Did something happen?” She wondered.

Draco nodded again.

“ _Please_ tell me that you two haven't decided to get married!” Lucius begged abruptly.

“Er.. Why not?” Harry wondered, giving Lucius a curious, bemused, and slightly offended side-eye look.

“Oh Salazar, you have!” Lucius bemoaned before ordering a house elf to bring him a double shot of his favorite brandy.

“N-no...” Draco tried to reassure him, but since he still sounded rather spooked, this didn't do much to accomplish the goal.

Lucius took another good long look at his son, and then offered him the glass of brandy that the elf had just arrived with.

“Er...” Draco droned for a second before shaking his head.

Harry chuckled. “I've never seen you speechless for this long. I'm rather enjoying finding out how long it will take you to find your voice again.”

This helped pull Draco together again. He narrowed his eyes at Harry as he snatched a pillow and hit Harry over the back of his head with it. “Arse! You  _could_ help!”

“You want me to say it then?” Harry asked.

“Say what?” Narcissa asked curiously. She then tilted her head suspiciously. “If it's not marriage and yet has the power to so completely fluster my son... Is... Harry, are you perhaps...” She looked back and forth between the two young men with sharp eyes. “Pregnant? Again.”

Harry smiled at her. “Actually, I am.”

Narcissa gasped with joy and gave him a brief hug. “That's wonderful news!” She then kissed Draco's cheek and held his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. “There will be more little Malfoy's running around!”

Harry bit his lip and looked away. He noticed that there was a fascinating portrait of a fat and balding blond man on the wall. The man was currently watching the scene quietly, but he winked rather flirtily at Harry.

“Isn't that just wonderful, darling?” Narcissa asked her husband pointedly.

“Wonderful,” Lucius muttered in a tone that suggested he thought it was the exact opposite. In his head, delightful plans – to have Harry murdered – died a violent death for the foreseeable future. He was now positively grumpy!

After casting a smugly knowing look at her husband, Narcissa studied Draco and Harry very carefully. Something wasn't right. She was suddenly worried. 

“Is... Is there something wrong with the baby?” Narcissa whispered with a hand over her heart.

“No!” Draco hastily gasped out to reassure her. “They all fine!”

This made Narcissa pause, now speechless. As for Lucius, he snapped to rapt attention. Something about that sentence didn't sound right.

“All?” He asked, because this was the confusing part that needed clarifying.

Draco flushed and stared at his hands in his lap.

“Oh for Merlin's sake!” Harry burst out, starting to feel as if this was dragging out too long. “It's not the end of the world, Draco! I'm pregnant with one and you're carrying twins!” 

There was utter silence for at least three seconds as these words were slowly processed. Narcissa gaped at them in an expression that looked dangerously close to gobsmacked. Lucius cleared his throat a couple of times.

“Bring me another brandy. In fact, bring me the entire bottle,” Lucius ordered the house elf that waited dutifully in the background.

“Tw-tw-twins?” Narcissa sputtered in shock. “ _You're_ carrying twins?” Her tone was now incredulous. “You're _pregnant_?!” Now she sounded rather joyous. “With twins!” Definitely joyous. She threw her arms around Draco and started to cry. “Oh my darling boy!”

“How did this happen?” Lucius demanded. “Why didn't you tell us that you planned to have more children? Already!”

Draco, utterly relieved that his mother was taking this so well, shrugged with an expression of:  _I have no idea how this happened_ .

Harry chuckled again. “Aside from the fact that it happened one extremely fun night almost three months ago now, we have no idea how it happened.”

Draco gave him a flat look that stated very clearly that such references to their sex life were not appreciated. Then he looked at his father. “We didn't take fertility potions, at least not on purpose, that we remember.”

“Well,” Narcissa tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful frown. “Did either of you buy any potions around then? Perhaps the apothecary accidentally mixed them up?”

Draco looked to Harry. Harry shrugged. Draco looked back at his mother. “I suppose that's possible. Probably a lot more probable than us both accidentally drinking the wrong potion at a friend's house. Again.”

Harry laughed. “I have been  _very_ careful to not drink  _any_ potions in Hermione's cabinet ever since,  _well_ ...” He trailed off since he didn't need to explain any farther.

“Fine, so we both took mixed up potions and are now pregnant,” Draco stated with a tone like he was telling his parents for the first time and was utterly calm about it.

Lucius looked surprising lost in thought for a moment. “You know, I'm not entirely sure when was the last time the Malfoy family had more than one child at a time.”

“And now there will be four of them!” Narcissa purred happily.

 

***

 

After Draco and Harry left, Narcissa Apparated to her secret study and delicately slumped in her chair. She pressed a hand to her chest and took a few deep breaths.

“Oh my! Well _that_ was certainly unexpected!” She exclaimed aloud. Then she devolved into giggles. “My poor boy must have drank a lot more of the wine than Harry!” She continued to laugh for as long as she thought she could get away with before her husband wondered where she was.

Finally calming down, she cast spells to freshen up her appearance. “Well, at least my plan worked! Lucius has to leave Harry alone!” With a smug smile, she left the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole part came about because of a comment on the previous part suggesting that - first Lucius plots to kill Harry - and then that Narcissa knows this and decides that she has to protect him from her husband by slipping him another fertility potion that ends up getting them *both* pregnant, lol! The twins bit I threw in just for fun, but it made sense to me that if the potion was in a bottle of wine, Draco would drink more of it, lol :-)


End file.
